Sane Half Gone
by Lacrimula Falsa
Summary: Charles didn't think that a mistake, a thoughtless comment made in anger, could mean so much. But he looks into the steely eyes shadowed by the helmet…and Erik's gone. There's just Magneto now. One-shot.


**Sane Half Gone  
><strong>_by Lacrimula Falsa_

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own any part of the X-Men universe. Written because writing is fun, not to make profit.

_Summary: _ Charles didn't think that a mistake, a thoughtless comment made in anger, could mean so much. But he looks into the steely eyes shadowed by the helmet…and Erik's gone. There's just Magneto now. One-shot.

* * *

><p>Erik's reaction to seeing him in a wheelchair wasn't what Charles had expected.<p>

There was no apology, no shocked face. No crying, though he wasn't sure if he'd expected tears.

The only signs that this touched Erik at all were his rigid posture and clenched jaw.

But then, maybe it wasn't Erik's but _Magneto's_ reaction he was witnessing. With that damnable helmet, there was really no way for him to know.

The rest of Erik's - _Magneto's_ - costume was just as garish, the red reminding him of all the blood that would be shed if the metal bender had his way.

"Erik."

"I didn't mean for this to happen."

Much like his legs don't subject to his will, his voice doesn't obey his command not to sound bitter.

"Oh really? And there I thought you paralysed me to have a tactical advantage."

The metal bender's eyes flash, and for a short moment Charles recognises the man he thought of as a friend, even after such a short time of knowing him.

But then the moment is over and he's facing Magneto again.

"If I wanted a tactical advantage, I'd have aimed higher."

Charles felt like he'd been struck. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes, but he refused to cry in front of the other man. Not after this.

"Erik, why are you here?"

The telepath realised that he sounded even more tired than he felt.

"I'm here because it's not too late for you to see the truth."

_The truth. Oh the _nerve_._

"The truth? And what truth would that be, Erik? That all humans are evil and need to be exterminated? That we're superior and therefore they should kneel before us?"

"That humans are dangerous! And that that danger isn't going to go away because you preach _love and acceptance_ and knot daisy chains! The humans _fear _us, Charles, and that is why we need to strike first. Because fear is how it starts. First it's fear and then it's aggression. They're never going to live in peace with us. They're _afraid_. And soon enough they're going to act against us so they feel in control."

_You would know all about that, wouldn't you. Oh Erik, how someone with your intellect manages to be this dense._

"And you don't think that maybe that's what _you _are doing? That maybe you're the one lashing out because he's afraid?"

"This isn't about me."

"Then tell me what this is about!"

"This is about leaving your ivory tower and facing the real world!"

Neither of them had quite raised their voice before, but now they were well on their way to shouting at each other.

"And how would you have me facing it? With weapons raised and death at my side? Damn it, Erik, even you have to realise that violence will only result in war!"

"And subjecting to the humans will end in slavery!"

"Well and you and your Brotherhood murdering humans will result in them treating us with the utmost respect, I'm sure! Don't you see what you're doing? What you're showing them? If anyone's painting a target on mutants' backs it's you!"

"And what would you have me do instead? Bide my time until they finally decide our fate for us?"

Charles cursed his damaged spine for forcing him to have this argument sitting down. He imagined that if he could stand, he would have been sorely tempted to _slap_ some sense into Erik. As it was he had to contend himself with slapping his wheelchair instead.

"I would have you teach them! Show them that were not _freaks _or _monsters_, that we're just as human as they are! That peaceful coexistence is possible!"

"Peaceful coexistence!? Peaceful as in firing _missiles_ at us, Charles? The humans _know_ that we're the superior species! And like any race about to be wiped out they react with violence! You can't expect a cornered animal to be reasonable!"

Charles took a deep breath and forced himself not to shout. That was clearly not helping. Instead he tried for a calm and measured tone.

"Firing those missiles was the choice of _one _human, a few at most. They're not animals, Erik, they're capable of empathy and compassion. And most humans have it in them to be quite reasonable, given the chance."

"Well I'm sorry to tell you this, but empathy and compassion are not how evolution works, Charles. You should know that. It's a simple principle: the strong over the weak. We're the strong ones. If the humans won't accept that then we'll just have to make them. Sooner or later we'll be the dominant species anyway."

If he had been standing, Charles was sure he'd fallen over. For a moment, he could only stare at Erik - _Magneto, _because this _couldn't _be Erik he was facing right now - trying to figure out if the man was hearing himself.

Because how could the man he'd thought he knew -the man who'd lived trough the horror of being treated as less than human for nothing but being born to his mother- believe any of this?

"That's how it works for _animals_, Erik! But we're not animals! _They_'re not animals! How can you…how can you believe in something…something like _racial superiority?! _You of all people should realise that that is the height of insanity! How can you think we are that different?"

The metal bender whirled around at that, stopping his restless pacing to face Charles, his expression one of angry conviction.

"We _are_ different. We are _better_. We don't _need_ the humans. And if you weren't such an idealistic fool you would see that."

The telepath just stared for a moment, before laughing somewhat hysterically.

"Good grief, are you listening to yourself?! 'The better race', evolution… striking first…that's just…the Erik Lehnsherr I know didn't sound like a warmongering madman!"

"Well the Charles Xavier I remember didn't sound like a blinded naïve recluse either!"

"Well at least I don't sound like a goddamn _Nazi!_"

Erik froze. Charles could feel himself paling.

_I did _not_ just say that._

But Erik's face told him quite clearly that he had.

During the time of their acquaintance, it had always been clear that there were certain lines that were not to be crossed.

He'd not just crossed a line. He'd invaded a border.

Charles didn't think that a mistake, a thoughtless comment made in anger, could mean so much.

But he looks into the steely eyes shadowed by the helmet…and Erik's gone.

There's just Magneto now.

He was hit by the sudden realisation that he might just have pushed his friend over the edge he had been trying to pull him back from, and it froze his blood.

"Erik I'm sorry, I didn't mean… I wasn't…"

"Oh don't worry. You've made your opinion quite clear."

The metal bender turned to walk away and Charles tried to follow, cursing the wheelchair hampering his attempts.

"Erik! Erik wait!"

Erik turned around and his look stopped Charles in his tracks with all the effectiveness of a loaded weapon pointed at his head.

"That's Magneto to you."

With that the metal bender left, the door slamming shut behind him. Even if he hadn't melted the lock, Charles would have made no attempt to follow.

Instead he buried his face in his hands, wondering when his life started breaking apart.

He hadn't known that he had any tears left.

* * *

><p><em>AN: _That was depressing as hell. I have a story I should be writing a new chapter for and really no excuse. But I hope someone enjoys this anyway.

_12 Jan 15:_ Edit caused by typo. Thank you **MissMelysse**, you beat every spell checker.


End file.
